Ma'i
by lulu59
Summary: Songfic deahtfic


Ma'i

Voilà maintenant un an qu'on a découvert que tu étais malade, ton état empire de jours en jours. Je suis devant la porte et j'entends le poste de radio.

Bonjour, chers auditeurs et chères auditrices, aujourd'hui nous allons vous faire écouter Save You de simple plan, entendis-je à la radio.

**Take a breath, I pull myself together. **

_Reprends de l'air, je me reprends._**  
****Just another step until I reach the door. **

_Juste un autre pas jusqu'à ce que je n'atteigne la porte._**  
****You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you. **

_Tu ne sauras jamais de qu'elle manière ça me déchire à l'intérieur quand je te vois_**  
I wish that I could tell you something to take it all**

_J'aimerais pouvoir te dire quelque chose pour tout emporter_

Voilà j'ouvre la porte, je devrais m'habituer à te voir dans cet état mais je n'y arrive pas. Tu es trop silencieux à mon gout. Je voudrais pouvoir emporter cette maladie loin de toi mais je ne peux pas.

**Sometimes I wish I could save you, **

_Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir te sauver_**  
And there's so many things that I want you to know. **

_Et il y a tellement de chose que je veux que tu saches_**  
I won't give up 'til it's over. **

_Je n'abandonnerai pas jusqu'à ce que cela soit fini__**  
**_**If it takes you forever, I want you to know.**

_Si tu l'emportes pour toujours, je veux que tu saches._

Je m'assois à tes côtés, tu essaie de parler mais c'est juste un murmure. Tu es maigre, tes joues sont pâles tu es ravagé par la maladie.

**When I hear your voice, **  
Quand j'entends ta voix**  
It's drowning in the whispers. **

Cela se noie dans les murmures**  
It's just skin and bones, **

C'est juste de la peau et des os,**  
There's nothing left to take. **

Il n'y a plus rien à prendre.**  
****And no matter what I do, **

Et peu importe ce que je fais.**  
****I can't make you feel better.**

Je ne peux pas te faire aller mieux**  
If only I could find the answer to help me understand.**

Si seulement je pouvais trouver la réponse qui m'aiderait à comprendre****

Sometimes I wish I could save you, 

_Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir te sauver_**  
And there's so many things that I want you to know. **

_Et il y a tellement de chose que je veux que tu saches_**  
I won't give up 'til it's over. **

_Je n'abandonnerai pas jusqu'à ce que cela soit fini_**  
If it takes you forever, I want you to know that.**

_Si tu l'emportes pour toujours, je veux que tu saches_

Pitié, ne m'abandonne pas, bats toi, je te donnerai mes forces si tu en as besoin mais ne me lâches pas maintenant surtout toi mon amour.

**If you fall, stumble down, I'll pick you up off the ground. **

Si tu tombes, trébuches, je te relèverais**  
If you lose faith in you, I'll give you strength to pull through. **

Si tu perds la foi en toi, je te donnerai la force pour t'en tirer.**  
****Tell me you won't give up, **

Dis moi que tu n'abandonneras pas**  
'Cause I'll be waiting if you fall. **

Parce que j'attendrai si tu tombes**  
You know I'll be there for you.  
**Tu sais que je suis là pour toi**  
If only I could find the answer to take it all away.**

Si seulement je pouvais trouver la réponse pour tout emporter.

**Sometimes I wish I could save you, **

_Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir te sauver_**  
And there's so many things that I want you to know. **

_Et il y a tellement de chose que je veux que tu saches_**  
I won't give up 'til it's over. **

_Je n'abandonnerai pas jusqu'à ce que cela soit fini_**  
If it takes you forever, I want you to know that.**

_Si tu l'emportes pour toujours, je veux que tu saches_

**I wish I could save you. **

_J'espère que je pourrai te sauver_**  
I want you to know. **

_Je veux que tu saches_**  
I wish I could save you.**

_J'espère que je pourrai te sauver_

Je sais que ta fin est proche mon amour, toute la famille est là pour te dire au revoir pour que tu leur dises au revoir. Une dernière étreinte, un dernier baiser. La machine pour ton cœur ne signale que ton cœur ne bats plus. Tu es parti loin de nous.

_Une semaine plus tard :_

Nous sommes tous là à ton enterrement, je pleure avec Grace dans mes bras. Elle vient de perdre son père et nous sommes tout les deux des âmes en peine d'avoir perdu une personne chère à nos yeux.

Je me penche au dessus de ton cercueil et j'y dépose une rose rouge.

Au revoir, mon amour, je t'aime ʻānela.

MA'I : Maladie


End file.
